


Wheels Down

by misura



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck," said Gojyo, which was more or less the only appropriate reaction possible, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalMeowMix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/gifts).



> I found this idea [in your letter] just too cute to resist, so here's a quick treat

"What the fuck," said Gojyo, which was more or less the only appropriate reaction possible, really, Sanzo thought, making it rather galling that Gojyo had come out with it first.

"Looks like we're going to be walking from here on out," Hakkai said. The bastard was smiling, like this was the best day ever, and while Sanzo might be willing to admit, under duress, that there'd been worse days, he still found this easy acceptance of their future lack of reliable transportation rather annoying. "Unless we're willing to stick around for a couple of months."

"Eep?" Jeep said, looking up from his (her?) nest with an air of innocent inquiry.

"You think there's going to be little cars coming out of those eggs?" Goku asked. He was practically bouncing with excitement, which was the same way he responded to, well, many things, most of them involving food, so Sanzo supposed that he shouldn't find it particularly grating. (He did, though.)

"More importantly, you think it's going to be _months_?" Sanzo asked.

"Well, I really don't know." Hakkai smiled. "Could be as long as a year."

Sanzo glared at Jeep, who said, "Eep?" again, with the same idiotic expression.

"I think he's hungry," said Goku.

"I think _someone's_ hungry," Sanzo said. "I also think _someone_ had a big lunch only a couple of hours ago and should therefore shut up."

"There's a village not that far back," Gojyo volunteered, as if the whole matter was settled already.

On the other hand. "Fine. You walk back, see if you can buy some food. Guess we might as well stick around for a few days."

"Eep," said Jeep. He sounded happy.

Sanzo wondered how long it would be until he could shoot someone.


End file.
